A Poem Titled 'You'
by ladyluck1668
Summary: "When asked to define the word 'love', his answer was her name." (one-sentence-themed one-shot revolving around Shun's and Alice's relationship throughout the years) Shurisu


**A Poem Titled 'You****'**

**_Affectionate_**

Alice laughs lightly under her breath as she looks down at a pair of arms wrapped around her waist; who knew that Shun Kazami, one of the best Bakugan brawlers, was such a big teddy bear when it comes to cuddles?

_**Baby **_

He's speechless and words can't even describe what he's feeling; Alice is pregnant with _their_ first child and he's going to be a father.

_**Celebrate**_

Shun hasn't had a proper birthday party after his fifth birthday, so he is pleasantly surprised when he comes home one day to find Alice and the rest of their friends surprising him with a surprise birthday party, courtesy of Alice, of course.

_**Diamond**_

He murders Dan a million different ways in his mind as he watches irritably as Dan and the rest of their friends invade the jewelry store in order to look for their idea of the perfect ring while Shun settles on a dainty, heart-shaped diamond ring and regrets telling his best friend about his plan to go ring shopping.

_**Ethereal**_

There is a redhead girl with large doe brown eyes who has an angelic laugh that escapes from her pale pink lips that were curved into a sweet smile and he thinks he understands why people call it 'love at first sight'.

_**Forever**_

Shun doesn't believe in forever love, especially since his father left his mother when he was five years old but that is okay; Alice has a lifetime to prove him wrong.

_**Green**_

Alice never quite understood what the 'green-eyed envy monster' was that people were always describing until she sees that preppy and loud blonde girl and that British brunette claiming that her boyfriend was their 'master'.

_**Hormones**_

He doesn't understand people who claim that women on their period are frightening and cranky, especially since his Alice is just sleepy, craves chocolates and sweets and wants hugs and cuddles.

_**Innocent **_

For the first time in his life, Shun doesn't know how to resolve this issue and is at a loss for words; how is he supposed to answer his seven-year-old son and five-year-old daughter's question on where babies came from?

**_Joking_**

"Hey, Shun! You should name the baby 'Dan' after me!" Was the last thing that left Dan's lips before a dull ninja star is thrown in his direction because no way in hell is Shun letting his son be named after an idiot like Dan.

_**Kiss**_

They have kissed a million times, but his favorite place to kiss her was when they were in front of an altar with their friends and families watching as the wedding officiant announces that they are officially husband and wife.

_**Love**_

When asked to define the word 'love', his answer was her name.

_**Maps**_

No matter how far apart they are from each other, whether it be 6,413.940 miles or a million miles, they will always find their way back to each other.

_**Noisy**_

For two people who are calm and not at all loud, Shun can't wrap his head around the idea of how he and his wife had two kids who appeared to be quite the opposite of them.

_**Outlaw**_

"Looks like we're going to be in-laws then, huh, Shun?" Shun doesn't answer Dan's question as he watches that idiot's son playing with his precious daughter and concocts different methods to make sure that no brat is stealing his princess away from him.

_**Patience**_

Shun silently commends Alice for being able to handle their children because while she is enjoying a much deserved day off with Julie and Runo, he is stuck at home trying to explain to his kids that no, if you eat a black watermelon seed a watermelon won't grow inside of your stomach and for the love of God, please just go to sleep, your father is very tired.

_**Quirks**_

He's heard stories of women having odd quirks while pregnant, but he doesn't expect his own wife to deep clean their entire house, bake pastries that are enough to fill out an entire bakery, and crave cabbage rolls and pancakes at four in the morning.

_**Relax**_

It is three in the morning and while most people are in their beds sleeping, it is Shun's turn to bottle-feed his four-month-year-old son and as much as he loves his child, he hates himself for all of the times that he took a full night's sleep for granted.

_**Stars**_

They are laying in a field at night with only the moon and a sky full of stars shining down on them and as he turns to face her, he finds that she looks even more beautiful with only the moon illuminating on her face and that is when he feels himself falling for her.

_**Talk**_

Alice knows that he isn't a man of many words, but she finds that she prefers the understanding silence in their relationship rather than conversations that don't mean anything.

_**Ugly**_

When their daughter comes home from school one day crying about a boy calling her ugly, Alice has to hide her husband's martial arts weapons before he could even get to them; Shun instead, goes to the preschool and gives the little brat a good hard stare before the kid succumbs to tears and shakily apologizes to their daughter.

_**Vainglorious**_

Shun nearly chokes on the coffee he's drinking as he stares unceremoniously at his son while his grandfather looks rather prideful; his son wants to study martial arts to become the ultimate 'ninja warrior' instead of playing Bakugan.

_**Wings**_

His daughter envelopes him in a hug as they watch the casket being lowered down into the earth because heaven needed another angel and when the time comes, she'll be waiting to lead you into heaven with her.

_**Xenial**_

Alice is taken by surprise upon her arrival to Japan; while she has conversed with the Brawlers online and they all seem very friendly, she doesn't expect them to be this welcome and hospitable, especially not Shun.

_**Youthful**_

Even in their old age, Shun is pleasantly surprised and grateful that Alice hasn't lost a touch of her young and free spirit that he fell in love with over sixty years ago.

_**Zeal**_

Even after death, their children still remember and hold dear the love that their parents had for each other and strive for their own marriages to be similar.

_**The End.**_

Note: *sprinkles glitter* (∩｡･ｏ･｡)っ.ﾟ ｡'`This is my third one-shot and while I do enjoy writing my one-shots and updating chapters (speaking of updating chapters, I _really_ need to update Of Angels and Ninjas...), I had a lot of fun writing this one! I was inspired by reading a lot of these one-sentence-themed one-shots from another fandom of mine so I decided to write one for Shurisu~! I am aware that while the title of this one-shot is called 'A Poem Titled You' and this is really isn't a poem and none of the themes is titled 'you', so I'm sorry that the title is misleading. I've been recently obsessed with Taeyeon's OST of the same title for the K-drama 'Hotel del Luna' (even though I haven't even watched a single episode, LOL) and I also didn't want to title the one-shot to be something along the lines of 'Shun x Alice Alphabet' (plus I'm pretty sure that there's another fic out there that has a title similar to this?). Because I was inspired by the whole one-sentence-themed one-shots, I tried my best to make sure that each theme had a sentence so in the process, I'm sure that there are many grammatically incorrect errors as well as run-on's so I apologize for that. Anyways, please review your thoughts on this one-shot and I hope to see you soon~! Bye~! (*＾▽＾)／

P.S. If you're interested in a Shurisu story that has both romance and suspense in it, please go check out Innocent-Diamond's My Dearly Relentless Mind! Each chapter will leave you sitting on the edge of your seat and wanting more! ｡^‿^｡


End file.
